Vigilance's Throne
Characters *Vigilance *Dusk seer *Blade *Radiance Prologue An earsplitting scream echoes through the halls of the NightWing Kingdom. All the NightWings cover their ears until the scream died down. They all look at the great castle of the NightWing Queen Radiance. A mysterious RainWing stands over Queen Radiance's bleeding corpse. Her cloak hides most of the RainWing's face ,only leaving her long narrow snout. The assassin breathes deeply and tired lyrics. Killing a queen isn't the easiest job for an assassin. The RainWing looks around for any prized possessions. She spots a nest of blankets. She walks over and lifts a layer to peek through the black and dark purple sheets of fluffiness, (definitely not her thing) she glimpses of a sparkling object, that may be a NightWing egg. Before she could get a better look a male NightWing bursts into the room. The queen's killer turns around, she locks eyes with the dragon. The NightWing snarls and growls, he feels a liquid substance, he looks down at Radiance's body. "Grah! Who are you?", He yells at the RainWing, "Why did you kill my Queen?" The RainWing smiled with glee. "Why I'm your worst fate, your nightmare." The NightWing growls with anger and lunges at the Assassin. She dodges and rakes her claws across his face. He Rawrs in pain as he clutches his head with his talons. The RainWing laughs and gracefully leaps out a window big enough to for her to fit through. She flies away with satisfaction. HA! Blade you strike again! ''Blade thought with delight ''But I wish I could've gotten a better look of what was under those blankets. Back in the queen's room, the NightWing sits up still clutching his clawed face. He looks at the queen's body. He stares at it, for it seem like an eternity, a soft crack reached his ears , he looks around cautiously. He hears another louder crack coming from beside the Queen's bed. Finally he spots the pile of blankets. He listens once more as a louder more clearer crack came from the blankets. He lifts the blankets slowly to uncover an cracked egg. He gasps as of he saw a pink diamond from the great comet. A crack fills the room again as a little black head popped out of the black sparkling egg's shell.A female dragonet hatches, and flops onto the soft blankets in front of her. She looks up to see the big NightWing looming over her. The male NightWing had so many questions zooming inside his head. Why hadn't Radiance told him of this? How long have she kept this little bean hidden from him? Her mate, her love, her....King? He picks up the little dragonet. "Hi little one." He says "Welcome to your new home, Princess Vigilance." He smiles as he looks into the eyes of Vigilance, his face structure, her mother's eyes. Ahh yes, this was Radiance's dragonet, His ''dragonet! He felt a tug on his heart as if Radiance's ghost was there to say :"Welcome, my darling Vigilance." Chapter 1 'Today is the day! 'Vigilance thought with excitement. She couldn't help but bounce. She was startled when there was a knock at her door. "Princess?" a low voice from a guard called, "Duskseer wishes to see you." Vigilance groaned at the name of her father. Always sad about everything, unless it's an event. " I'll be there in a minute! " Vigilance held her breath til the guard walked away. She sighed. Vigilance polishes and cleans her scales, even though she doesn't like it, and puts on her pearl earrings for her crowning ceremony. She checks in her large mirror that once belonged to her long deceased mother, Queen Radiance. Vigilance ignores the thought of her mother, and starts up the hall to her father's room. Vigilance stops at a fairly large door, embedded with small Obsidian and Amethyst crystals. She knocks on the door. "Father? You wanted to see me?" She callsaid through the door. "Yes,yes,come in!" Duskseer pleaded. Vigilance slowly opens her father's door, she spots her father pacing around the room. Duskseer looked up at his little dragonet , even thought she's not little anymore, quite as big as him. He smiles, and walks toward Vigilance. "You look as beautiful as the day you hatched." He said as he hugsaid his daughter. "Now almost a Queen." Duskseer's smile fades as he remembers the memories he had with Radiance. "Dusk?" Vigilance whispers, "Are you alright?" Duskseer looks up at Vigilance. "Yes I'm fine" He lied. Vigilance eyes him with suspicion. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asks instead. "Oh!" Duskseer races to a wrapped box. "This is the gift I'm gonna give you at your ceremony. " Vigilance studies it with curious eyes. Duskseer unwraps it with shake your talons. He opens it to a pretty Obsidian crown with sparkling diamonds. "Oh the moons!" This is gorgeous! " Vigilance exclaimed. " Yes it was your mother's....before she was....killed." Duskseer hung his head low with sadness. " Oh father, I know how much you loved her. I wished I knew her too." Vigilance said, trying to comfort her father. "I wish you did too, my darling Vigilance." Duskseer and Vigilance look out the window as the big bell rung to warn that the Crowning Ceremony was about to begin. "I'd better get ready.I guess I'll meet you there?" She asked Duskseer "Why wouldn't I be there for my daughter's event? Of course I'm gonna be there, I'm going to crown you." Vigilance blushes "Oh yeah, I forgot." Duskseer kisses her forehead, and watches his little princess walk out the door. He sighs, and walks to the window. Duskseer looks at the three moons, one of them being just a slit of a claw. "I wish you were here, to see our daughter grow up to be a great Queen." He knew what Radiance would say: "Me too, Dusky," she'd say, "me too" Down at the Great Stone Stage, Duskseer, Vigilance, and a huge swarm of NightWings, await for the Crowning Ceremony. 'Is my mother watching from the moons? 'Vigilance thought, 'No, this day is about ''me, ''I don't have a mother. 'Murmurs of thousands of dragons were silenced by the roar of Duskseer. "''Today is a special day for a special dragon! Today the princess will be crowned, Queen of the NightWings!" ''Rawrs and cheering fill the night. "''Princess Vigilance! Come forward!" ''Said Duskseer, loudly so the tribe could hear. Vigilance walks confidentiality and elegantly onto the Stone Stage. She bows before Duskseer, in front of her subjects. "''Do you, Vigilance, promise to to serve and protect the NightWings years to come?" "Yes" "Do you promise to lead your subjects to war?" "Yes" "Then rise my Princess! Rise and become... the Queen of the NightWings!" '' As Vigilance stands tall, Duskseer takes the Obsidian Crown from earlier, and places it on her head. "Now, you shall be called.....'QUEEN VIGILANCE OF THE NIGHTWINGS!"''' Duskseer roars over the crowd as they cheer , roar, and clap their talons, for their new queen. Queen Vigilance. Chapter 2 Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (KiwiFluff2008) Category:Fanfictions 5f78404c-ba8a-4b16-a2c2-385c79fadf57.png|Front Cover by KiwiFluff2008 a1118684-97b8-4a5c-a311-965d7d254bdf.png|Radiance's Death by KiwiFluff/ me!